Mortal Kombat: Shadows
by Mattitude 4 Life
Summary: Set after Deception. Scorpion is called to action by the Elder Gods to stop two seperate demon uprisings, as many other seperate but interwound quests go on.


Warning: This story contains spoilers for Shaolin Monks and, if you haven't played Deception, obviously it too. In case anyone is confused by the scene with Frost, I have an amnesia thing planned for her. It won't last long, but I do intend upon carrying it out.

The bad thing about doing stores based on the Mortal Kombat series is that you have to go into an unnecessary detail because of the multiple endings thing. Instead of wasting tons of time, I'm gonna do this instead:

Canon Endings:

Baraka  
Ermac  
Goro  
Jade  
Kabal  
Kira  
Kobra  
Mileena  
Raiden  
Shao Kahn  
Sub-Zero

Alive:

Ashrah  
Bo' Rai Cho  
Dairou  
Darrius  
Ermac  
Goro  
Hotaru  
Jade  
Kabal  
Kenshi  
Kira  
Nightwolf  
Noob Saibot(sorta)  
Raiden  
Scorpion(well... you know what I mean)  
Shao Kahn  
Sindel  
Smoke  
Sub-Zero

Dead:

Baraka  
Havik(I really like the character, but there's no way I could fit him in)  
Kitana(okay, she wasn't in Deception(playable, anyway), but it's worth pointing out)  
Kobra  
Li Mei  
Liu Kang  
Mileena  
Onaga  
Shujinko  
Tanya

Other Characters in the Series Appearing:

Belokk  
Blaze  
Cyrax  
Drahmin  
Frost  
Fujin  
Jarek  
Johnny Cage  
Kintaro  
Kung Lao  
Moloch  
Nitara  
Quan Chi  
Rain  
Reiko  
Reptile  
Sektor  
Shang Tsung  
Stryker

**Mortal Kombat: Shadows**

**Chapter 1: **What Remains

One lone demon stands upon the bridge overlooking the large, forgotten area of Shang Tsung's fortress. The Oni looks down into the forgotten, weathered, and collapsed remains of the Pit, seeing nothing but the bones of the victims that once lie upon the spikes encompassing the low point of the island.

"What a pitiful sight," the demon observes, "This place used to be thriving while Tsung resided here. Now, however, not one shred of it remains. Not even the Courtyard is at it once was."

The Oni continues to walk along the bridge, occasionally stopping to glance at the moon, until he finds himself within one of the upper rooms of Goro's Lair. Inside this dungeon, again nothing is as it was. The dungeon, which was once constantly filled with the blood of the many victims of the Mortal Kombat tournament, is now covered only in the stains of these many great battles, as well as mold growing upon the old, dilapidated stone walls.

"It is terrible," sighs the demon. He then rears his hand back and knocks a hole into the closest wall, before whispering to himself, "But not for us. With Onaga having been defeated, I must take a stand and unite all Oni into becoming one unstoppable force. Soon, all realms will come to know the name Belokk, and all will fear my power!"

* * *

Scorpion stands in the outer regions of the Nexus two weeks later, discussing something with Fujin, the God of Wind.

"What is it the Elder Gods desire this time?" Scorpion asks of the deity, "With Onaga destroyed, surely no true threat can be making its way through the realms so quickly."

"I wish this were the case, Champion. But I am afraid that you are mistaken. In the Netherrealm, two creatures- an Oni and a Wraith- are both building up armies with which to conquer the realms. Belokk, the Oni, has begun recruiting the hell-spawn to serve his own purposes and unite the realms."

"And what of the Wraith?"

"The Wraith is named Noob Saibot. The two of you have never met, but you have connections to Saibot. In fact, you yourself created him."

"Created him? What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Scorpion, don't you understand? Think back to the first person you killed upon becoming a Specter."

"Sub-Zero?" Scorpion chuckles, a rare sight for him, "Excellent. I've always wanted to inflict more suffering upon that merciless bastard."

"It is not that simple, Scorpion. Noob Saibot has his own army of cybernetic demons. Created by Lin Kuei technology, naturally."

"Lin Kuei technology?" Scorpion wonders, "Where would that son of a bitch get his hands on something like that?"

"He has his ways. You do remember Smoke, do you not?"

"Oh yes, the one who came with Sub-Zero the younger to the second tournament. Why would he offer his assistance to one such as Sub-Zero?"

"Smoke was automated just before you aligned yourself with Shao Kahn for the war. Being in the Netherrealm brought out the worst of his programming and made him into a cybernetic demon of sorts."

"It matters not. I shall see to it that Belokk, Sub-Zero, and Smoke all meet their demise."

"It's good to hear, Champion."

* * *

Shao Kahn sits upon the throne of Outworld, talking to the newly-reawakened Reptile. Reptile's time as the Dragon King has restored him to his human-like form(not MK1 to 3, but rather MKSM).

"Master," Reptile begins, "How are you back? I thought you were killed by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi."

"Reptile, I forgot how much I missed your blind displays of loyalty. With all the backcrossing done by Shang Tsung, Baraka, Ermac, and my own daughter Mileena, it's nice to know that I still have the allegiance of you, Goro, and the Shokan. To answer your question, that was not me but a clone created in my likeness; I am very much alive, and intend to be for a long, long time."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Master?"

"Ah yes, that's why I called you here. Reptile, I have decided that as I am running low on soldiers I can trust, and the Shokan have regained my favor, I am giving you the task of going into the Netherrealm and retrieving Kintaro. If you succeed in doing this Reptile, both you and Kintaro will be declared along with Goro to be the generals of my armies."

"Yes, Master. I am not worthy."

* * *

In a remote temple in Outworld, a room filled with the iced-over remains of many bodies, including that of a young woman. As the snow-fall outside of this tomb continues, the woman's eyes open as she stirs.

"Ugh, where am I?" Frost asks herself as she stands up from the platform she is lying on and begins to look around.

"For that matter, WHO am I?"

* * *

In the midst of the Living Forest, Dairou leaps at Hotaru, who rolls out of the way of the assassin's Autumn Dao before kicking him in the stomach. The Seidan guardsman rushes his former fellow officer, weapon drawn, but Dairou ducks and sweeps Hotaru's legs from beneath him before getting on top of the guard and beginning to launch a repeatedly string of punches before grabbing his sword.

"Any last words, scum?" Dairou asks of his prey, holding the weapon at his throat. "Your ridiculous society all but killed me, and that was probably planned as well, for avenging the death of my family! What have you to say about this?"

"Dairou," the Seidan guardsman answers, "I have no fear of death, nor do I feel any compassion for your so-called noble cause. However, I might as well enlighten you to the truth about your family's demise."

"Truth? And what might that be?"

"The man you killed was a hired gun."

"What? Then who hired him?"

"Somebody you know very well. The very man that broke you out of prison and hired you to kill me."

Dairou says nothing, getting off of Hotaru and throwing him into the side of a tree furiously. "Darrius..." he mutters angrily as he leaves the forest, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Freeze!" Hotaru yells from behind him, Naginata pointed forward, "I don't care if you do have vengeance to carry out, you are still a criminal and will be treated as such.

Dairou spins around and throws his Autumn Dao toward Hotaru, with the blade barralling directly into a tree just next to him.

"Let it be known that I could've killed you if I had desired," Dairou says whilst heading away from the infuriated Hotaru.


End file.
